1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of metallurgy, and more specifically to a system of injecting gas and/or gas and powders in liquid metals through a rotary refractory lance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the secondary refinement of metals, metallurgic handling is important for a better final quality of the product. The research for higher efficiency in the refining processes resulted in new procedures and innovations in equipments that expressively increased the final quality of the metal. For this purpose, one of the procedures, nowadays, consists of the injection of gas and/or gas and powders using refractory lances and a dragging gas. The material is injected into the recipient that contains the liquid metal, where the chemical reactions occur, promoting the reduction of the impurities. The refractory lance is endowed only with vertical motion, being its purpose, the injection and the mixture of the powder to its maximum depth, with the inconvenience that the pressure and the sewage must be high, causing deterioration of the bottom of the recipient, liquid metal overflow, and a non-homogeneous mixture of the injected powder.
This invention, attempting to resolve these problems, introduces to this refractory lance a rotation motion around its own axis, providing a better distribution of the powder with less agitation on the bathing surface, eliminating the overflow and the deterioration of the bottom of the recipient due to minor values of pressure and sewage.